Imprinted Destiny
by CosmicxLove15
Summary: Evelyn Shaw had been hoping to avoid returning to La Push after three years of no calls to the people she'd left behind. But the second she pulled back into town in her beat up SUV, the lives of nearly everyone were about to change forever. PaulxOC


**AN**/Hey to all! This is my reposting and revision of _Imprinted Destiny_ under my old account LexaBrooke. I don't really write under that penname anymore but I really wanted to give this story another chance. I read it over and realized that I absolutely hated the way the first one was written. I started that over 3 years ago and my writing has drastically improved (though it's still not great yet) since then. So if you liked _Imprinted Destiny_, check out my rewrite. I am changing a ton of stuff and adding in so much more character development than before. So you probably won't notice much that's different besides my OC's name and a few of the other OC's. Please read and let me know what you think by leaving a review afterwards. Also, there is a prequel to this story that I wrote back when I was writing ID the first time and I posted that recently, it's called _First Kiss_. You can read it after or before, either way won't matter. Just please read and enjoy! Thanks - CL

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or settings from _Twilight_. Only the OC's and plot are my own.

**Imprinted Destiny  
by CosmicLove15**

Prologue:

There aren't many moments in life where time seems to completely stop, where everything around you comes to a screeching halt beyond all comprehension. And in those moments comes that experience that car crash victims often describe, that out of body experience that doesn't occur but once in a lifetime for a select few. But when those moments do occur, a certain feeling arises. That feeling that seems to come from the deepest part of the body and consumes one in overwhelming emotion. For a split second the world seems to shift and then pause without warning. This was one of those moments.

She stood there in the face of death and she couldn't distinguish that feeling in the pit of her stomach, that feeling which was rising up through her veins. Did she feel fear? She wasn't sure since her fear was blurred by hate, and that hatred was then blurred by love. And love of course came with its own blurred boundaries of emotions: confusion, betrayal, lust…all of it was there but then none of it was there. It was as if all the power that was now coursing through her was enhancing everything she had ever felt. Every cry of pain she had ever experienced was ripping through her while at the same time as every smile and laugh, and without hesitation she embraced all of it.

Her senses seemed to go dull. She had sight but couldn't see her surroundings clearly, she couldn't hear the shouts and protests and cries for her to stop. She couldn't feel the wind blasting over her or the pain of the wound she had just inflicted upon herself. And yet, she knew every pitch of every voice. She could smell the scent of their sweat mixed with day-old, lingering cologne. She knew whose hands were now grasping her tightly. But she didn't care.

None of it mattered anymore. Not the pain she'd caused or the craziness that ensued after she came back to this town. She had always believed she should have never come back, that it was a mistake to try and revisit the past that clearly never wanted her. But here she was and it all made sense. The universe, the spirits, the ancestors of her tribe had guided her back home for a reason.

And when it came down to it…she couldn't think of a better way to die.

Chapter 1:

Evelyn Shaw was an average girl, of average height and an average view on life. She never really had any big plans or epic life breakdown moments. She had always been the type of girl to stay close to home and never the type to stray too far away from the 'path.'

But today, she found herself at an impasse.

The rain was beating hard against her windshield as she sat there in her weathered SUV, looking out at the house in front of her as it became clear each time the wipers erased the water that was hindering her view. It was just as she remembered; nothing seemed different except maybe the now untidy garage that looked like it hadn't been used for anything but packing away useless junk. But she hadn't been around for a while, nearly 3 years ago she was driven out of town and never looked back as she made her way to stay with the only other family she had down in Colorado Springs. She had almost forgotten how dark the rainclouds were.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed that things hadn't changed. Originally, she had hoped that leaving it all behind would have evoked another feeling in her, one of regret or something that made her wish she hadn't left. But if she was being honest with herself, she didn't miss this at all. Not this house, not this driveway, not even the garden she'd planted outback that was still intact. It was as if she had never left. Life hadn't stopped when she ran out on her father, her step-mother or her brother. No, instead it was like she was never here in the first place. Like they couldn't care less that she was gone. She sighed heavily, feeling more nervous than she had been a few minutes ago and second thoughts came creeping into her mind as she brushed her fingers over the stick shift.

She shouldn't have come back.

The sound of battering rain was suddenly interrupted by the buzz of her cell phone on the passenger's seat and she jumped at the noise. It was a persistent buzzing, almost as if the person calling were aware of her reluctance to answer the previous two phone calls that had come in. When she glanced over she saw the picture light up on her iPhone and smiled one of her half smiles. It was her brother of course, who had been calling for the better part of an hour to find out when she was going to get into town. He was the reason she was here after all though she was starting to forget how the hell he had convinced her in the first place. She let the call go to her voicemail once again as she tried to remember the last time she'd seen him.

He was still 13 when she left La Push and the day was clear in her mind. It had been a day much unlike this one, a warm summer day that was quite unusual for where they were, the heat had been unbearable, especially since she enjoyed the rain so much. She remembered the tears that were streaming down her face as she packed up her car, ignoring the fact that she was missing her best friend's birthday party that _she_ had been planning for weeks. None of it seemed to matter at the time. No one watched her leave, no one stood there pleading with her not to go. She just got in her car and drove away and not once did she think of the repercussions that it would have on this town.

And now that she was here, back in La Push, all she wanted was to turn her car around and leave again, ignore her brother's plea and get the hell out of here. But she had nowhere else to go, not yet anyways. Her family in Colorado Springs would gladly let her stay with them, but she was tired of being a burden on their extra-large family. She had overheard her aunt and uncle many times saying how straining was to raise several teenagers at once, especially one that wasn't even their own. And anyways, she was only here for three months, ugh even the sound of it seemed excruciatingly long. One summer, she was only here for one summer until she could move out to Seattle with Nora, and college would be her distraction. Not this town.

She looked up at the house once more before sighing heavily and ignoring another persistent buzzing from the passenger's seat as she put her car in reverse and backed out of the driveway as quickly as possible. She wasn't leaving exactly but she definitely wasn't prepared for the drama that would ensue when she knocked on that front door again. So there was really only one place she could think to go at the moment; the only place she could get something to take the edge off.

Ten minutes later she pulled into the local Quick Stop - Liquor, paying special attention to her surroundings as she made her way to the back of the store, unrecognized, grabbed a bottle of the cheapest whiskey she could find before making her way to the cash register. $17.99 and a promise of a date with cashier Matt Singer was all it took to get past the fact that her fake idea wouldn't work in this town and she was then on her way to her secret place to drown her worries in something a little stronger than her tears could ever do. She wasn't normally a big drinker, but every girl has something that will drive them to the bottle, and just thinking about her family almost made her wish that she'd bought a second one.

The place was just as she remembered it, only the sound of the rain and the crashing waves could interrupted her thoughts as she sat under the covered dock, her legs hanging over into the chilled ocean. She took a small sip at first, grimacing at the strong taste of alcoholic fire that strained to go down her esophagus.

"Welcome home Evelyn Shaw," she whispered to herself as she glanced out at the wild ocean in front of her. She raised the bottle, toasting to the awkwardness she had ahead. "To family reunions," she said taking another sip, this one going down much easier than the last. This continued for nearly an hour, as she toasted to every thought on her mind, each one more pathetic sounding than the last, before she found herself with half a bottle left. She laughed and put the bottle down next to her, wobbling as she tried to stand up, then sat back down finding that sitting was much more comfortable than standing anyways. It was then that she was too engulfed in her own misery that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her and she definitely didn't notice the tall figure standing just a few feet away.

"So _this_ is what all the buzz is about," the figure said, a deep voice that caused a flood of memories to crash into her. She turned her head slowly to see the familiar face that matched said voice and she found a pair of bottomless brown eyes that she knew better than any other.

"Hello Jacob Black," she said, trying to keep from giggling as she said his last name, and failing miserably at doing so. She was not met with a stern expression, nor was she met with a disapproving glare. Instead, she saw his wide smile as he barked out a laugh as he leaned up against one of the wooden posts. "How'd you find me?"

"News travels fast on the rez Ev, especially when Matt Singer has a date with the long lost Shaw daughter. Or have you forgotten? It's been three years after all," he said, his last words more of a sting than a genuine reminder.

"I know, I've been in town for about an hour and already I've got a myself a date," she said, pressing the cold bottle to her lips and swallowing the warm liquid. "Lucky me."

"What no, hey nice to see you, sorry I ran out on you three years ago and never bothered to call since?" he said. She really didn't like the direction this was taking and she just smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry Jake, but I'm not drunk enough for this conversation…try me in another hour," she said, rolling her eyes as she once again attempted to stand, this time successful, and grabbed onto the wooden railing. Before she could get more than two steps forward he was in front of her with only inches between them and she was finally able to see him clearly. He was taller than she remember, much taller. His hair was shorter and his arms were bigger. All of him was bigger. And as he looked down at her, his intense stare caused her drunken stupor to subside momentarily.

"What are you doing here Ev?" he whispered, his eyes searching hers and she couldn't find the words to speak. "Were you just going to pass through without saying a word to your best friend…or do you have a new one of those in Colorado?"

"Maybe you missed the part where I said that I've only been in town for an hour," she reminded him.

"And yet you've already had time to get a date with that douchebag Matt?" She held up the bottle and smiled to which he responded by grabbing said bottle from her hand. "And what are you doing with this anyways? Have you even been by your house?"

"I was there," she said defensively. "For about 10 minutes…but I never went in. Which is what lead me to the Quick-Stop and then finally here. Poor attempt at hiding I guess. I should have known you would find me here. But again, I did forget how fast word travels in this town." He didn't respond at first. He just looked at her from head to toe, inspecting the girl he hadn't seen in 3 years and she took the time to do the same. It was strange, his transition into what seemed like a 25 year-old man.

"You look good," he told her, pulling her in for a hug. The warmth of his body was intense, but she found herself sighing against his chest, almost in relief.

"Thanks," she said, not letting go until he started to pull away.

"No I mean it, something is different…but it's a good different," he added when he saw her expression. "Besides the fact that you're drunk."

"I could say the same to you. Don't tell me you're one of those meathead gym douches now are you?" she asked seriously, measuring the radius of his bicep with her hands and he laughed again.

"Not exactly. Just wait until you see Brady," he told her, causing her smile to fade some as her hands froze around his upper arm and she slowly looked up at him.

"I talk to him almost every day and he seems fine, but…" she paused to take in a deep breathe, having a hard time trying to voice the worries that had been on her mind for the past hour. "Is he okay Jake? I'm sure he would have told you if he wasn't. He always looked up to you. I just don't know if I can face him if he's still upset with me, if he hates me."

"He loves you more than anyone on this planet Ev, he just doesn't understand why you left but neither do the rest of us." She watched his expression for several minutes, knowing he was upset.

"And do _you_ hate me?" she asked, looking away from his gaze and feeling a deep strain in her throat. She had lost count of the number of times she had dialed Jake's number into her phone and then cancelled it, not sure what could be said or how he'd react to hearing her voice. She always imagined that he'd be furious, that he'd never speak to her again. But here he was, holding her close to him and everything seemed the same.

"Of course I don't hate you," he said, insulted. "I know you and I know that you had a reason for leaving." He stopped for a moment, gently placing his warm hands on either side of her face and she felt her eyes look back into his. "I was hurt that you left, that you didn't even say goodbye."

"I wanted to; I just couldn't show my face. I didn't want to ruin your party."

"The party that _you_ planned for me," he prompted and she nodded. "Did you really have to leave? Was everything so bad that you couldn't come to me or Embry, or even Paul?" She closed her eyes, hearing the names felt like sharp knives piercing her stomach. Embry, sweet Embry and everything he'd been through, the guy she'd spent the better half of her years crushing on. And then Paul, who, aside from Jake, probably knew the most about her; though sometimes she wondered if he knew more than he let on. He too was her best friend though something had changed between them I their last encounter, the day she'd left.

"How are they?" she asked, trying to push back that last part.

"It's hard to tell. They both keep to themselves most of the time, especially when it comes to you. Paul I think took it the worst." She was finally faced with the thought of Paul, miserable because she'd hurt him, a thought she'd kept pushing back and back over the years until she forced herself not to think of it at all. But here it was.

"I'm scared Jake," she whispered and a confused expression appeared over he flawless features. "I'm scared to face them, all of them. Brady, Embry, Paul, Mel….Vann." She struggled with the final name, her father whom she'd refused to call Dad since the moment she'd realized how much she hated him. It was a deep-rooted hate that she thought might dissipate somewhat since she left but it only seemed to fester, and grow stronger. "I want to tell you why I left Jake I just…I'm not sure how."

"Did Vann do something to you Ev?"

"No, not…not like that, gosh. I just….ahh why is this so difficult?" she yelled into the sky and found her body trembling from the cold as he stepped away. "It doesn't matter anyways. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I assure you I'm a lot more open-minded than you might think. You should have seen what was happening here last year. Some really crazy shit was going down," he replied and she let loose a half smile at his obvious attempt to get her to laugh. But that was Jake, always very honest and obvious about the way he felt. Like now when she could read the worry on his face, the concern that drew his left eyebrow up and his perfect mouth in to a scowl.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin. And besides, as much as I'd love to have story time with you, I've got to face my fears at some point. Brady won't quit calling me and I told him I'd been in almost 2 hours ago."

"Brady knew you were coming to town?" Jake asked her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here, he wanted me to come. I told him not to tell anyone about it but when I saw you, I assumed he had spilled the beans," she said but he just continued to stare. "So wait you're actually telling me that Matt's running around blabbing to everyone that he saw me? I thought that was a joke."

"It explains a lot about the way he's been acting," Jake said aloud, though he was merely stating what he was thinking. While he was momentarily distracted, she attempted to grabbed the whiskey bottle back but was severely disappointed to find that it wouldn't budge in his deathlike grip. "Uh I don't think so alchie, you need to sober up before your next encounter. Otherwise people are going to think you came back a floozy **and** a drunk."

"Wait what! I'm definitely not either one."

"Well your behavior in the last hour would beg to differ. Come on, I'm keeping you by my side until you can walk straight." She pushed his arms away from her and attempted to show him that she was fine without him and that walking straight would be no problem at all. She motioned towards her feet as she wobbled for only a moment before falling flat onto her face. And she wasn't entirely sure, but she thought she saw Jake pull his foot back in as if he'd been the one to cause the fall.

Then again, maybe she was drunker than she thought.

XX

Paul Lahote had started the day like he started most days. He had only slept in until about noon, a routine he'd had to adjust to since taking the job at the Pool Hall last summer. He threw on a pair of shorts and shoes before heading out for a quick run, hardly breaking a sweat which just signified he wasn't working hard enough. The problem with that was when he was breaking a sweat, he was running unnaturally fast, a key feature of his status as a shape-shifter, something he and the other members of the pack didn't take to sharing too often. So needless to say he did most of his challenging exercising in the woods at night during his scheduled patrols. After his run he had a bite to eat, took his usual cold shower and then grabbed the keys to his truck, pounding on Embry's door to wake him up, as usual, before heading out to work.

A normal work day consisted of a noon to 10pm shift of weekdays like today and later shifts on the weekends. It didn't take long before Joe caved and ignored the general regulations of his age and decided to make him a bartender, noticing that no matter what he was doing, cleaning tables or sweeping floors, the girls seemed to flock towards him. When Paul became a bartender, their business increased almost overnight. Talk about job security.

So ever since then Paul came in, mixed drinks (he served a mean Margarita), chatted up the girls at the bar and then talked them into buying just one more drink before the end of the night. Before leaving he'd end up with 4 or 5 numbers in his back pocket and he never got out of there without having his ass groped at least once. It didn't bother him that he was being used by his boss as eye-candy. Paul got paid more in tips than Joe could pay him, and as long as the lights stayed on and the water kept running at home, that was good enough for him. Paul was quite prepared for a similar evening, hoping maybe he'd get out a few minutes early since he'd worked a late shift the night before, but he wasn't counting on it.

Just like he wasn't counting on certain a familiar face to come waltzing in, being half carried by Jake who was running late for his shift that started nearly an hour ago. But none of that seemed to matter when he spotted the brunette on the opposite end of the bar. Her dark curls were much longer than he'd last remembered, but not much else had changed in her facial features, most especially not her welcoming smile. He slowly allowed his eyes to travel downward, taking in every feature of her body, no longer that of the lanky 16 year-old whose face was plastered in his memory. She was leaning over the bar, whispering something in Jake's ear, giving Paul just enough time to see just how short her cut-off jean shorts were before he managed to drop the glass he had been drying.

The music was loud enough that almost no one looked over to see what had happed except Jake, whose super hearing had of course picked up the smash. Evelyn, too distracted from her surroundings didn't follow Jake's stare and he was grateful that she didn't because he was sure he would have made an ass out of himself. Jake raised an eyebrow to which Paul mouthed 'what the hell?' before reaching for the broom. Jake just placed his finger of her his mouth before turning back to grab a glass of water for Evelyn. Paul began sweeping, though he was unable to look away from the far end of the bar where several guys were walking over towards the object of his current distraction. Jake had abandoned her for a moment to take care of some drink orders, leaving Evelyn to fend for herself as the Pritchard brothers closed in, something that immediately awoke something inside of him that wasn't so calm and reasonable.

The glass was easy enough to sweep up and toss into the trash, where Joe was waiting to tell him that the glass was coming out of his paycheck. But Paul neither cared nor did he waste time in nodding absently before walking back to his post where four anxious ladies, regulars on Thursdays, were awaiting his usual attention. But today was different. Today Evelyn Shaw was standing at the edge of the bar looking way hotter than she should ever look in a place like this, with two 23 year-old's getting way too close.

But Paul wasn't drastic.

It may have been said in the past that he had no self-control, that maybe he had a hot temper. But things change and Paul learned to deal with his hot-headedness. He no longer felt the penetrating need to punch someone in the face if they insulted him. Instead, he found a calm alternative in being level-headed. But right now, he was feeling that old urge to punch someone's face in, either one of the Pritchard twins would work. They may have been older than him, but they sure as hell weren't stronger. But before he could take even one step in their direction, Paul felt a calming force take over and he searched around until he saw Jake's eyes focused on him once more.

"Calm down," he heard the nearly silent whisper from across the bar without strain or effort and the Alpha command washed over him. He calmed his breathing and tried his best to look away, focusing on the growing heard of women on his end and the disapproving glare from his boss who must have noticed his lack of attention to work. He took another deep breath before turning on the mysterious half-smile that got him through work most days and threw a bar towel over his shoulder as he leaned over the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" he asked as Katie Clark fluttered her eyelashes and reached out to him first.

"Paul, aren't you looking ravishing this evening," she said seductively, signaling that she'd already had a few shots in her system before being dragged out tonight by her throng of intoxicated girlfriends. While he wasn't really in the mood to handle this right now, they were flashing a 20 in his direction and he was in the process of saving up for a few new parts for his car. Embry and Quil were willing to do the labor for free but the parts were a little pricey. So he really could use the extra money.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line Katie?" he replied, taking the 20 and bringing her and her friends a round of tequila shots. Katie smiled in approval.

"It's my 21st birthday," she replied, winking which was an indication that Katie was celebrating her 21st birthday for the third time. Paul went to school with her, along with half of her friends here now, and he distinctly remembered her being a senior when he was just a sophomore. Since she graduated high school she had failed out of two different colleges and was currently operating under the façade that she was 'just home for the summer.' Of course he'd heard otherwise from overhearing her mom talking the other night in this very spot about how Katie was going to have to go to Community College in Port Angeles instead. "Another round of shots Pauly," she said, holding up an empty shot glass. Paul ignored the horrible nickname and poured another five shots to ease their incessant girl squealing. Her friends were chanting something incoherent, their high pitched belting causing him to flinch in annoyance, wishing he could cover his ears or simply walk away. Another round of shots later and she was slipping another ten into his hand for a tip and promised she'd wait for him on the dance floor. He merely nodded and watched her fall over her friend in an embarrassing fashion.

Ignoring the drunken laughter, he glanced over to find that Jake was nowhere in sight, most likely in the back somewhere looking for more ice for Laurel, the only bartender in this establishment on the night shift who was actually over 21. He took this opportunity to direct his gaze towards Evelyn, who was currently pushing Joshua Pritchard's hand off of her leg with an exasperated sigh that he could hear from where he stood thanks to his hearing. Paul's jaw clenched and he quickly set the bottle of tequila on the counter a little harder than he anticipated, but disregarded the sound of the slight crack as he decided to disregard Jake's previous 'suggestion' that he stay put and instead made is way towards the opposite end of the bar, throwing his towel into the sink as he walked. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say, not that it was necessary, he figured the intimidation factor would take care of most of what he planned to do. But seeing Evelyn sitting there made him wish he had prepared something, anything, especially after three years of silence between the two.

So when he approached the three of them, with not a word coming to mind, he was positive that his intent to scare these douches was about to fail. Instead though he was interrupted by those brown eyes of hers locking with his and that smile that he couldn't believe had been so easy to forget.

"Took you long enough," she said smoothly, looking at him with slightly rosy cheeks that were clear through her olive skin. She stood slowly, sliding off the stool and seemed to only see him as she stood in between the twins who were now looking at Paul with annoyed expressions plastered on their faces. But he only noticed her. "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry sweetheart," he replied easily as he had dozens of times before. "I got caught up over there but I'm here now." She moved closer, she pushed her body flush with his and he felt his own body respond quickly, the wolf inside of him begging for more. If he hadn't notice just how different her body was earlier, it was definitely clear to him now as he felt all of her pressed up against him, her petite body no longer without the curves she used to so desperately crave.

"Sorry boys, but this guy right here is the only one taking me home tonight," she said, glancing towards Joshua and Jeremy with an apologetic pout that made Paul's pulse quicken.

"You can't be serious Evelyn," Jeremy replied. "There is no way Paul Lahote is good enough for…all of this." Jeremy was motioning from her head to toe, paying specific attention to her chest which Paul was also quite aware of since having laid eyes on her just moments before.

"Oh," she interrupted, sliding her hands over his chest, passing over the hem of his black v-neck t-shirt and up to his neck until her fingers were tangled in his short hair. "I assure you boys that _I'm_ the one who isn't good enough for all of _this_." She used her other hand to slide down the side of his body and then back up before pulling him in towards her, kissing his neck lightly. As amazing as the sensation of her lips on his skin was, that motion had proved one thing to Paul without a shadow of a doubt.

Evelyn was drunk.

"Care to tell me which one of you was trying to feel up my girl just a minute ago?" Paul asked, a dangerous tone to his voice. Evelyn pulled back and grinned.

"Come on Jer, let's go. The guy works here," Josh said, trying to usher his brother away from the situation. Jeremy pushed off his brother's hand and stared straight ahead a Paul.

"Hate to be the one to break it to you babe," he started, causing Evelyn's grin to fade away as she tried to focus on him. "But you aren't the only girl he's taking home at the end of the night these days." Paul was ready to step in and take care of this drunken fool before Evelyn stepped in front of him, something he'd have to discourage later, and started laughing.

"Guess you guys have never heard of an 'open relationship?' You see, Paul and I aren't exclusive and I'm perfectly okay with him getting his fix with other girls if I'm not satisfying him enough," she said causing all three guys to look at her in shock, their eyes wide. Paul did his best to stay cool as she spoke the words he'd never heard leave her mouth before. "You see, just this afternoon I had my own rendezvous with the beautiful Jake Black, and of course Paul here is perfectly okay with that aren't you?" Paul looked over at Jake who seemed to be doing all he could to not laugh as he pretended to mindlessly pour a beer.

"I'm perfectly okay with that," he replied causing Josh and Jeremy to shake their heads in disbelief.

"Whatever dude. Just stay out of my way next time, got it? And keep your little skank on a tighter leash" Jeremy threatened and if it weren't for the pull Jake put on him right then, he would have lost it. But every inch of him was frozen, still and unable to react in any way to the comment other than a clenched jaw and a low growl. But his interference was unnecessary as a loud smack was heard throughout the front of the bar, followed by a groan as Evelyn's knee came up into Jeremy's crotch.

"Screw you asshole, as if I'd ever want your disgusting hands on me," she yelled, getting a round of applause from several at the bar, including Jake who was walking over at a quick pace. Paul gradually felt his muscles begin to relax and he finally let himself breathe at a normal rhythm. Jake grabbed Evelyn away from the Pritchard's proximity, handing her over to Paul who held onto her without any wolf command telling him to do so.

"Time to leave boys," Jake said and neither twin thought twice about contesting the two bartenders or the feisty little shrew that Paul was holding back. They just shook their heads and walked out the door, one of them limping slightly as he did so. Jake then turned back, signaled the band to crank the music back up and the crowd settled back into their usual routine of drinks of laughter. Joe stood behind the bar looking even more annoyed with Paul than he was ten minutes ago and if it weren't for Katie's impeccably well timed vomit on the boss's shoes, Paul might have gotten his head chewed off.

So while Joe was momentarily distracted, he took the time to signal to Laurel that he was taking a ten minute break and pulled Evelyn outside where he could process his thoughts clearly. They stood under the overhang, careful to stay dry as the rain started coming down harder and he looked at her in the dim light of the lamp nearby. She was smiling, that drunk smile that he'd seen only a handful of times. Moments ago he'd only seen subtle differences, but now as he watched her movements, it seemed like everything had changed. Her hair, her style, her body, and most especially her confidence, though that could have been the alcohol taking over her that caused the sudden boost. But he did find familiarity in those eyes, the perfect brown eyes that had drawn him in so easily all those years ago. The feel of her hand on his skin, the sound of her voice and her laugh. It was all there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked seriously, ignoring all the questions he'd wanted to yell at her since the day she left three years ago. She shrugged carelessly, holding his arm to stay balanced.

"Brady asked, so here I am," she said motioning to herself as if she were a genie summoned by a magic lamp.

"Is that all it would have taken then? Me asking you?" he questioned and she rubbed her eye as she presented him with another shrug.

"I don't know Paul," she said, exasperated. "And why would you want me to come home anyways? I left town and didn't speak to you for three years, remember? No one else seems to have forgotten."

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I know you hate what I did okay. I know you hate me for leaving." Her voice was raised and he started to feel that same frustration that was written all over her face rise up within himself.

"Don't flatter yourself Ev, you know I could never hate you. What you did, sucks and the fact that you never called, sucks," he replied simply. "But you're my best friend or at least you were three years ago."

"Oh so it's not Jake? Because you guys seemed pretty buddy buddy in there a minute ago," she said with an annoyed look on her face. "What happened to, 'Jake and I don't exactly see eye to eye' remember?"

"Things changed, we all changed," he said seriously, her eyes narrowing skeptically.

"I must say, my coming home hasn't exactly had the effect I had hoped for," she whispered, taking a sip from a glass he was just now noticing was in her hand.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I had hoped no one would notice me at all, that I'd go three months without having to face any of you. Especially you," she said, looking up at him from under her long lashes as he watched her carefully. He stepped closer to her, grabbing the drink from her hand and placing it on the stool near the door.

"You're staying then?"

"Until the middle of August. I got into to UW."

"Good, you always wanted that," he replied.

"Yeah, I wanted a lot of things back then. I think I'm just now beginning to realize what an idiot I was," she replied. She grabbed his hand, inspecting each callous and each line carefully before bringing his fingertips to her lips only for a moment before putting his hand back at his side. "How's Jennifer?" she asked and he was pulled from the distraction of her pink lips to a name he couldn't recognize.

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend, Jennifer, I thought?" Paul thought back three years, trying to recall who Evelyn was referring to. It was common knowledge that Evelyn Shaw was horrible with names. Jennifer wouldn't be it, Jenny…no not Jenny…and then he remembered.

"Do you mean Jenna?"

"That's it, how's the lovely Jenna? Did you put a ring on that?" she asked, putting her arm out and feeling the rain hit her palms. Paul rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not even close," he laughed. "We broke up shortly before Senior year. She was getting a little clingy."

"Mhm, you never did handle clingy well." He watched her gaze move from her palm to his eyes and he wasn't sure if she would even remember this conversation in the morning. If she had another drink she'd probably end up on the floor of the bar before long. He wondered if she'd even been home.

"Have you seen Brady yet?"

"Yeah he somehow managed to find Jake and I trotting up the road on our way here," she said off-handedly. "I should probably leave, find Leah or Kim so I can find a place to crash," she mumbled as she tried to keep her balance. He caught her easily, holding her up against him.

"You're not staying at home?" he asked her, confused about why she wouldn't have already had her stuff unpacked like the usual neat freak that she was. She shook her head.

"Not exactly welcome there anymore," she whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest. He felt her relax into him, the alcohol taking over her body and lulling her into a state of weariness. Paul was concerned with her former comment, that she wasn't welcome at home when all Brady could ever think about was missing his sister. He looked down at her, pulled her gently away from him and caught her eyes.

"Ev. What is going on?" Her eyes were hazed over, as if she was in a different world and he could see her consider her words for a few moments before she smiled up at him. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, the sensation more than satisfying to him but he tried to stay focused. Something was wrong. His thoughts were tangled in the conflicting emotions of her body so close to his, the pent up feelings he'd had since she left and then finally with the current concern he felt now.

But all those thoughts were erased when she pushed her lips against his. He was completely taken aback by the motion, her warm lips against his, but he didn't waste time in responding to her kiss with equal fervidity. It had been three years since the last time they'd touched like this and three years he was stuck remembering the moment he'd taken it upon himself to finally kiss her for the first time; the only time until now. And now here she was and all he wanted was to never let go of her.

She was the first one to pull away, looking up at him with an undecipherable grin and she tugged at his shirt. He could feel his body responding to the look in her eyes and the way she played with the hem of his shirt until her fingers were against his skin.

"Why don't you just stay with me tonight? Like old times?" he whispered down at her and he lips widened in response as she nodded. "I guess I just might get off work early after all," he told her, finally finding a reason why he could sneak out and Jake would have to cover for him. Everything seemed to be falling back into place tonight, now that Evelyn had returned. They could stay up late and he could finally pry out the reason she'd left in the first place. And maybe by the time she sobered up, he'd convince her to kiss him again.

Just as he finished that thought, Evelyn leaned over the porch and threw up.

_Maybe no kissing then_.

Xx

As her eyes blinked open, she couldn't figure out what was worse, the blinding light coming through the half cracked window or spinning ceiling above her as she held her head and cringed at the pain.

Hangovers. She hated them.

She tried opening her eyes enough so she could see around the room, the light blue paint contrasting with the black sheets and comforter that she didn't recognize. She stretched her arms above her head and noticed that she was wearing a t-shirt that was about two sizes too big and smelled like boy. She sighed as she tried to sit up and noticed clothes on the floor as well as on the edge of the bed but none of them were hers. What had she been wearing last night anyways? Her eyes searched the floor for any sign of female attire but none were to be found. She then searched the room for any signs of where she was, because the last thing she remembered was spotting Paul Lahote at the bar Jake brought her to.

There was a picture on the nightstand, in a simple frame that stood clearly out of place in the messy boy room but the picture was only of a beautiful girl with blond hair, short and curly. The girl's skin was pale, or at least they seemed that way from her exposed shoulders in her sundress as she blew a kiss towards the photo taker. Evelyn looked down once more at her apparel and then back at the picture and she slapped her hand to her forehead, a mistake that caused her to groan in discomfort.

Paul had a girlfriend. And based on her current clothing situation, it was likely that they'd slept together. She remembered flashes from the evening and she distinctly remembered placing her lips on his. But nothing came to mind about naked bodies…flesh on flesh in Paul's bed. In fact, Evelyn was quite surprised to see Paul's room in such a state. Paul may have been a guy, but he usually liked to keep his room tidier than most. This room was not the Paul she remembered. Of course a Paul that would cheat on his girlfriend wasn't exactly the Paul she remembered either.

She let her arms stretch out as she groaned, letting a loud noise escape her lungs as she felt some of the pain in her stiff joints disappear. She tried her best to stand, wobbling a few times before successfully making it onto her feet and she smiled to herself in triumph.

Success.

Of course this smile was short-lived as she glanced towards the door and saw a familiar face standing there, arms crossed and a very sour expression on her small face. Evelyn's eyes widened as she realized just why the girl's face looked so familiar and she found herself looking back down to the bedside table where the framed picture was still sitting so nicely.

Paul's girlfriend.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, containing her rage slightly as she placed her hands on her hips and looked around the room to find exactly what Evelyn had already discovered, and that was nothing. Evelyn found herself sitting back down on the bed as she felt her head start to pound harder and faster with the increased adrenaline. "I said, who are you and what the hell are you doing in my boyfriend's bedroom?"

"In my defense," Evelyn said holding up her hands. "I had no idea that he had a girlfriend."

"You expect me to believe that?" the blond asked and Evelyn shrugged. "My picture is on the nightstand you home wrecker!"

"Listen, I'm not a home wrecker, I'm not out to steal anyone's boyfriend. He and I have been best friends since I can remember and I was extremely drunk last night. He was taking care of me, that's all I remember."

"And yet you're wearing his clothes," she said motioning to Evelyn's attire, the oversized t-shirt that clearly smelled of boy. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?" Evelyn shook her head. The girl could have had the decency to at least threaten to kick her ass. She was in her boyfriend's bed and clothes after all.

"Evelyn," she replied. "My name is Evelyn Shaw." The girl stared at her for a moment as if to consider her words before her eyes widened and she looked at her up and down.

"You're Evelyn Shaw?"

"The one and only and I'm sure all the rumors you've heard about me are true," Evelyn said and the girl sighed.

"So you _did_ used to be in love with my boyfriend then?" she asked and Evelyn's brows furrowed in confusion. Exactly what kind of rumors had people been spreading while she was away?

"I wouldn't say I was 'in love' with him exactly. I mean we did leave on a weird note but nothing really happened between us. He and I were just friends," she said and the girl simply laughed.

"That's not what everyone else says. They all say you were pretty in love with him. And he didn't say you were ever his best friend," the girl replied and Evelyn frowned. Paul was telling people that Evelyn was in love with him and that they weren't best friends? What kind of guy had he turned into over the past few years?

It was then that she was about to get her opportunity to find out when the screen door opened and an out of breath Paul walked by, sweating and shirtless looking hotter than she remembered with a pair of headphones draped over his glistening shoulders. The girl turned to see who had walked in and she simply waved before turning back to Evelyn who was looking even more confused than ever. She looked from the girl to Paul and then back to the girl and neither seemed to acknowledge each other beyond the slight wave she had provided. Paul simply nodded in her direction before turning his attention to Evelyn.

"You still in bed boozie?" he asked and Evelyn nearly lost it.

"Okay what the hell is going on here? How are you going to sit here and get pissed at me when your boyfriend is standing right behind you?" Evelyn asked shaking her head. "You're going to yell at me but he gets off scott-free?"

"Wait what?" Paul asked at the same time the girl in front of her frowned in confusion. "Evelyn, Shara isn't my girlfriend. I told you I don't have a girlfriend."

"Did you?" Evelyn asked seriously, because the hell if she remembered anything beyond kissing him last night.

"Yes I did," he said simply and she grabbed the picture from the bedside table and waved it at him.

"Okay then what is her picture doing in your room?" she asked and he started laughing. Even the girl's expression was somewhat softened but she still didn't seem pleased with Evelyn's appearance there.

"You thought this was _my_ room?" Evelyn nodded and Paul shook his head in amusement. "You thought I could live in this pigsty?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well then you mind telling me whose room it actually is?" she asked angrily, placing her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

"It belongs to my boyfriend, Embry," Shara replied and Evelyn felt her mouth drop into a visible 'o' before looking to Paul for confirmation who simply nodded as he wrapped up in his headphones around his iPod. "That shirt belongs to him too and I'd appreciate if you'd take it off." Wow, bitchy, Evelyn was rather used to this type of behavior thrown in her direction, she'd been in high school just over a week ago with girls just like this one standing in front of her. She was no different from them. So Evelyn responded in the only way she knew how. In biting sarcasm and irony. The girl wanted the shirt? Well she was going to get it.

Evelyn didn't think anything of it as she slid the t-shirt over her head, leaving her chest bare for all parties to see as she stood, wearing only a pair of small underwear and walking over to Shara who stood dumbfounded in the doorframe. Evelyn didn't pay any attention to the fact that Paul stood there too completely unfazed as most would be if they knew Evelyn Shaw. There wasn't much that was predictable about her, though at 16 she wasn't exactly running around stripping in front of people so to say that Paul was a little surprised would have been an understatement, he just knew how to mask his disbelief better than the average person.

Evelyn stopped inches away from Shara, dropped the shirt on the floor in front of her and made her way out into the hallway where the sound of the screen door closing caught her slightly off-guard. She turned towards the door only to find herself in a haze as she tried desperately to cover her busty chest with her arms. But there was a feeling deep within her, something she wasn't accustomed to as she felt her knees start to wobble and her breaths start to quicken. Her sight was blurred momentarily but his eyes were very distinct in her mind. She felt her world tilt sideways for a moment and she blamed the hangover as her feet gave way and her body started falling into a pair of warm hands that caught her easily.

"Evelyn," she heard. "Evelyn are you okay?" she heard again and she opened her eyes to see Paul's brown eyes staring down at her. She couldn't really make words come out immediately so instead she opted for a quick nod as she felt her body engulfed in heat and sweat as he pulled her up against his chest. It took a moment before she was standing, but when she finally made it to her feet she felt that overwhelming weakness leave her body and she was free to stand on her own, with a little help from Paul as she turned back to face the familiar face she knew all too well. Paul was shoving a pillow in her hands which she took gratefully and placed it over her chest before looking into the familiar eyes from her past.

"Embry?"

"What's…going on?" he asked looking around at the three of them with severe look of confusion mixed with a haze of disorientation.

"Well, sweetie," Shara started, moving towards Embry with a look more akin to the one she'd seen in the picture, a sugary sweet smile and extended welcoming arms. "I wanted to surprise you!" she said, hugging him. Evelyn tried not to notice the look of discomfort on Embry's face or the fact that Shara's dress was riding up rather high that it was clear what color underwear the girl was wearing. Evelyn rolled her eyes and went to share the awkward moment with Paul but turned to find no one behind her. She was alone with the couple after all.

"I meant what are _you_ doing here Ev?" he said and Evelyn suddenly felt heat rise in her cheeks as he unlatched Shara's arms from around his neck and stared directly at the brunette across the room. Evelyn sighed heavily.

"That seems to be the thing everyone has been wondering for the past 12 hours," she said comically, sitting herself down on the chair next to her to curb the awkward feeling that the two were staring at her attire, or lack thereof. When Embry didn't respond to her wit she tried a more serious approach. "I'm in _La Push_ for the summer per the little brother's request before I head on to UW in the fall. And I'm in _your house_ because Paul was taking care of me in my obvious drunken state from last night's welcome home pity party."

"And why were you in Embry's room and in his clothes?" Shara added causing Embry to lift and eyebrow in slight interest while Evelyn placed a hand to her forehead in embarrassment. This girl really had to go, she thought.

"Well that I _cannot_ tell you because I honestly have no idea," she said honestly.

"My…clothes?" Embry asked curiously and Evelyn couldn't help but smile.

"Well yes that would begin to explain why I am wearing a pillow," she replied and Embry laughed. Shara looked ready to bite her head off so Evelyn took that as a cue to walk away, though she honestly had no idea where she was actually going until she made it to the second bedroom, this one looking vaguely familiar from the previous night with a much tidier feel and cleanly smell. Though its current owner was nowhere to be found.

She sighed as she looked around this room, closing the door behind her as she ignore the loud voices from the hallway, signaling that Shara was, in fact, still upset and questioning Embry as to why Evelyn Shaw was in his bed. The last word Evelyn heard before the door closed was that Evelyn was the last person he ever expected to see today since he had no idea she was even in town.

Evelyn only heard muffled shouts after that before the screen door closed and the voices were taken outside. Evelyn took the opportunity to snoop somewhat as she looked for her clothes and found them carelessly strewn across a chair in the corner by a desk and she sighed in relief as she saw her bra.

Paul's room really was immaculate, she noticed as she slipped on her day-old clothes, and saw many reminders of the Paul she had known so well from her youth. Only three years had passed but she knew firsthand how three years could change a person. She was living proof of that change. Her whole attitude on life seemed distorted since she'd driven away from the rez that hot summer day. And now here she was in Paul's room, three years later, and things seemed altered beyond belief. But a picture here and there were memories that intersected with her own. One picture of her and Paul on the cliffs, another of her and Paul on her 16th birthday. The thoughts were dim memories now, memories she had tried desperately to forget but seemed all too easy to recall from her shut off mind now that she was faced with them again. She picked up a frame next to his bed of Paul with Evelyn on his back, both laughing as he held her easily. Her hair was shorter then and surprisingly, his was longer. The way she remembered him.

"I see you found your clothes," she heard from behind her and she spun around to see Embry Call, leaning against the door frame. It was the first moment she really could take in his appearance. He was taller, leaner, and oddly much better looking than he was that last day before she left the rez. She let her eyes travel over his well-toned body and found a familiarity in the way his shirt clung to his muscles, as if she had seen this before. "You okay?" he asked and her eyes snapped up to his.

"Uh…yeah sorry," she replied nervously. "Still hungover I suppose."

"Must have been one hell of a welcome home party," he said with a smirk. "Sorry I missed it."

"Yeah well from what I remember, it started with a bottle of Jack and ended with me puking on Paul's shoes," she told him, unable to break her gaze from his.

"Just like old times?" I laughed at that.

"I guess so," she said quietly, looking down. "Listen, I'm sorry if I caused problems with you and Sarah…" Embry laughed.

"Shara, her name is Shara," he said through is laugh. It was a nice laugh, she remembered that now. "And here I thought you'd changed. You look different, great in fact. But you're still the same old Evelyn Shaw." Her terrible memory for names, it hadn't gotten any better.

"I suppose you're right," she said, joining in on the laughter.

He stood up straight, removing his shoulder from the door frame and walked over to her slowly. He stopped about six inches from her and looked down at her small frame. He was taller too, she thought, mentally adding that to the list of things that had changed about Embry Call.

He looked at her for only a moment before engulfing her in a hug, pulling her towards him and against his chest as if he had done it a million times before. He hadn't. In fact, she could count on one hand the number of times she had made physical contact with Embry, counting this moment here. It wasn't the kind of hug she would have expected from him. From Paul maybe and definitely Jake, but not Embry. But here they were, a warm embrace that made Evelyn feel an impossibly warm pulse travel up her spine and she sighed into his shoulder.

"Welcome home Evelyn Shaw," he whispered and she couldn't help but smile.

_Welcome home indeed_.

Xx

It was well into the afternoon, the sun was high in the sky behind a particularly harmless looking cloud. It would rain today, but not yet. Right now they were enjoying what was left of the dry morning. Jake was standing with his back against the tree, eating a green apple that wasn't doing anything for his growling stomach, causing him frown as he threw the bare pit to the forest floor.

He looked around and noticed Jared was distracted by his cell phone, no doubt texting Kim to inform her that he'd be by momentarily to pick up where they'd left off last night. Those thoughts were still clear in Jakes mind from their late night patrolling and he shook his head, wishing that their bond as pack brothers didn't make their thoughts so public. While it was helpful most of the time, to know what a pack brother or sister was thinking whilst in wolf form, he really didn't need to know the details of Jared Cameron's sex life.

"Imprinted idiot," he mumbled with a hint of amusement, causing Jared to look up from his phone to smirk at his Alpha in response.

"Don't hate the player…" he started but Jake held his hand up.

"Please…don't finish that lame ass sentence," he told his friend who barked out a laugh as he returned his gaze to his phone screen.

"Looks like we'll be having another one of those around here." Jake had smelled the figure approaching before he heard his voice so he wasn't startled by the sound of Paul Lahote's voice. He'd been waiting for him after all to pick up his shift for patrol.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked as he and Jake looked towards Paul as he approached. He was upset; Jake could see that clearly written on his friend's face. Paul was good at hiding his feelings most of the time, but when he was upset, he was an open book.

"Another one of what?" Jake asked. Paul chuckled.

"Another imprinted idiot," he replied. Both Jared and Jake looked at each other, confused by Paul's statement. "Embry," was all he said and Jake's brow furrowed as he frowned in misunderstanding. Surely he hadn't said Embry.

"No way!" Jared exclaimed. "It's been so long since any of us imprinted I was sure you all would be eternally stuck in the loveless life of bachelorhood. So who's the lucky girl?" But Paul didn't need to answer before realization fell over Jake. A split-second later it was his voice, not Paul's who answered Jared's question.

"Evelyn Shaw."

AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave comments, reviews, questions…I could do with the support and prefer to do without the hate mail. Let me know what you think of this new version of the old story if you read _Imprinted Destiny_ before. I'm really excited to refresh this and make it awesome. Also, if you haven't read the one-shot/prequel to this ID, check it out under my stories, it's called _First Kiss_. Thanks guys! - CL


End file.
